The Sun, Moon, and Stars
by They.Call.Me.Yaoi.Donut
Summary: The four clans of the forest were not the only ones living under the warrior code and receiving prophecies. This is my first fanfic so yeah sorry for anything I might have done wrong and what not. [ UpDate ] I’m not going to work on this story for a while
1. The Sun, Moon, and Stars Characters

**Sun-Clan**

Leader: Silverstar- A silver colored tabby tom

_Apprentice, Snowpaw_

Deputy: Brokenfang- a large tom with one tooth broken in half

Medicine Cat:Scorchedtail- calico she-cat

_Apprentice, Frostpaw_

**Warriors: (toms, and she-cats without kits)**

Smokedfur- dark gray she-cat

Rockheart- tabby tom

Mooneyes- white tom with icey blue eyes

Oakpelt- older pale tom

_Apprentice, Littlepaw_

Blackwhisker- all black tom with a long tail

_Apprentice, Sootpaw_

Brushfur-brown with darker flecks she-cat

**Apprentices: (more then six moons old, in training to become warriors)**

Snowpaw- she-cat with a black pelt and white paws

Sootpaw- dark gray-brown tabby she-cat

Littlepaw- small tabby tom with only three legs

Frostpaw- Snowpaw's brother, same coloring as Snowpaw

**Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

- none at the time -

**Elders: (former warriors and queens, now retired)**

Blossomfur- pale tan she-cat

**

* * *

**

**Moon-Clan**

Leader: Sunstar- a rusty brown tom

Deputy: Blackface- a grey she-cat with black paws and muzzle

Medicine Cat:Robinpelt- a small tom that has recently taken his place as medicine cat

**Warriors: (toms, and she-cats without kits)**

Roseclaw- deep brown she-cat

_Apprentice, Whitepaw_

Raintail- tabby tom, once a rouge

Whitefang- pale grey she-cat

Starfur- a grey speckled tom

_Apprentice, Mudpaw_

Tornclaw- dark brown almost black tom

**Apprentices: (more then six moons old, in training to become warriors)**

Whitepaw- an all white she-cat

Mudpaw- all white except for one paw which is a mud color

**Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Meadowpelt- a tan she-cat

**Elders: (former warriors and queens, now retired)**

Greystone- all grey tom

Brackletail- bossy and blind she-cat

* * *

I don't own Warriors & yeah and hope this ok and stuff. I know I'm not creative with names. Yeah.


	2. Becoming

Chapter One – Becoming

A silver colored cat jumped onto the tree stump that stood in the middle of a small clearing, surrounded by brushes and towering trees. "Cats of Sunclan, please let us gather to name our new apprentices." At first it seemed as if his call had gone unanswered but then there was a chorus of excited mews and the loud crash of snapping twigs. Three kits came dashing out of the undergrowth, fallowed by their delighted mothers. Others began to walk from the surrounding brush into the small clearing and gathered around the solo tree stump.

"Snowkit. Settle down." Smokefur purred.

"You won't be able to call me that anymore soon mom." The young she-cat replied. Smokefur licked her daughter's ear. "Where is Sootkit?" No sooner then the words left her mouth a blur of grey crashed into her side. "It's like you were sent by Starclan." Snowkit meowed to her friend.

"Alright you two. Quite." Smokefur flicked her tail to Silverstar, who was waiting patiently atop the stump. The rest of the cats sat quietly ready for their leader to speak.

"Sunclan, we gather here to assign Snowkit, Frostkit, and Sootkit their mentors and apprentice names." The three kits puffed out their chests with pride. Becoming apprentices was a key step to becoming warriors for the clan. "Snowkit," Silverstar gestured with the tip of his tail for the kit to step forward. "As you know you will be called by Snowpaw until you receive your warrior name."

"And my mentor?" She blurted out and received a stern but understanding look from Silverstar.

"For your mentor, I have chosen myself." Snowpaw's eyes widened with joy. Her mother purred proudly at the thought of her daughter being mentored by the leader of the clan.

"Frostkit." The silver tabby called. The young cat stepped forward. "You will now be known as Frostpaw. I have thought about this carefully and I have decided. As most of you know Frostpaw already has extensive knowledge about healing, so I'm sure you'll all agree when I say that Scorchedtail should take him under her wing as a medicine cat apprentice." A murmured agreement came from the crowd. Frostpaw crept back to his sister's side, his tail hanging.

"What's wrong?" Snowpaw whispered to her brother.

"Nothing." He snapped. Before she could say anything else Silverstar called for Sootkit to come forward. She pranced to the base of the stump holding her tail high.

"Sootkit, you shall now be known as Sootpaw. Your mentor will be Blackwhisker." The black tom's ears pricked as he heard his name. It would be his first apprentice. Silverstar leaped down from the stump and touched noses with the new apprentices before letting them go to their new mentors. The rest of the clan gave them gentle licks and flicks of their tails before breaking back into small groups to talk about the day.

"Blackwhisker!" Sootpaw ran up beside her mentor. "When do we go out on missions? I want to be a warrior as soon as I can!" Blackwhisker laughed.

"You can't become a warrior without the proper training first." He licked her ear and padded off toward the bush the warriors slept in. Sootpaw pursued him asking questions about the training. Snowpaw watched her friend go and turned to find her brother. He was walking across the clearing.

"Frostpaw wait up!" She mewed running after him until she was at his side. "Hey aren't you excited? You're going to be a medicine cat." She purred. He kept his pace and ignored her. "Frostpaw?" She bumped his side. "What's with you?" He stared at the ground still ignoring her words. "Frostpaw!" She jumped in front of him.

"What?" He hissed. She gave him a nasty look and padded away.

"Nothing." She mumbled under her breath once she was out of his hearing distance. "Why'd he have to go and ruin the day?" She said, lying down next to Sootpaw who was grooming herself. She looked up and asked what Snowpaw had meant by that. "Frostpaw, he doesn't seem all that happy about being a medicine cat."

"I knew he wouldn't be." Sootpaw replied between tongue strokes. "All he ever talked about was how he was going to be a great warrior for the clan. I told him, if you want to be a warrior then you better not show off and talk about all that medicine stuff. They will make you a medicine cat apprentice I said but does he listen? No." Snowpaw knew she was referring to the time when her brother helped their mother get a torn out of her paw and the time he brought her some plant to help her upset stomach.

"Oh. Well there is nothing he can do now I guess." Snowpaw yawned.

"Sootpaw. Snowpaw." Oakpelt called from the other side of the clearing. The two got up and walked over to meet him. "Now that you are apprentices you get to sleep in the apprentice den." He nodded to the hollow at the base of a tree. "Go on now. Tomorrow your training will begin and you're going to need all the rest you can get." They gave him a thanks and headed for the den. Frostpaw was already there. He still looked no happier.

"Do not take the spot in the corner. It's mine." He said gesturing to a corner of the sleeping area. "Plenty of other spots."

"I choose here!" Sootpaw jumped down onto a lump of grasses and moss.

"Get off!" She fell back as the pile raised up revealing another cat. "What's the big idea?" He hissed.

"Hey she didn't mean it." Snowpaw stepped in to her friend's defense. The cat gave a quick grunt before curling back up.

"Over here." The tabby mewed softly. She too was curling into a tight ball in a bed of grasses. Snowpaw came over and chose a spot next to her. "Night."

"Night." Snowpaw purred before slipping off into a restless sleep.


	3. Training and Terror

Chapter Two – Training and Terror

Snowpaw awoke the next morning to a sharp prodding in her side. "Get up. Come on get up!" She blinked sleepily and stood.

"Wha?" Was all she managed to get out before the jabs started again.

"Get up! Unless you want to be late." Sootpaw mewed. Frostpaw and the mentors where already outside. "Come on Snowpaw." Sootpaw repeated sounding a bit annoyed. Snowpaw shook the moss from her pelt and yawned.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." She said leaping past her friend in order to get out the narrow entrance. Sootpaw came out right behind her.

"Glad to see you could join us." Blackwhisker said. Snowpaw looked around. There was no sign of Silverstar anywhere. Blackwhisker noticed her confusion, "Silverstar is rather busy this morning. He told me to take you along with Sootpaw." Snowpaw and Sootpaw gave each other ecstatic glances.

"Our first day of training together!" They both meowed in union.

"Well let's get going then." Oakpelt turned and headed off for the exit of the camp. Snowpaw looked around at all the cats in the group.

"Why are there so many of us?" Snowpaw asked out loud. Frostpaw was walking along side Scorchedtail. His black and white coat stood out against her calico one. Blackwhisker was taking Sootfur and herself, but that left Oakpelt. Why was he coming?

"Frostpaw is going to help me gather some moss." Scorchedtail answered.

"The rest of us are going to the dried pond to learn some fighting skills." Oakpelt added. Snowpaw looked at her brother to see what he thought of today so far. He didn't look very pleased. She had to admit that play fighting sounded much more fun then gathering up moss all morning.

"We'll see you later." The medicine cat meowed, giving Frostpaw a nudge in the right direction. Snowpaw felt bad that she was doing the one thing he had always wanted to do and she had to watch him walk away with his tail drooping and head hung.

"See-ya." Snowpaw called to her brother but like she guessed, she got no reply. The rest of the group continued on their way to the training spot. Sootpaw tried to walk as quietly as their mentors were. She placed each step carefully, making sure not to make a noise. "What are you doing?" Snowpaw gave her friend a humored look.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you're walking with sappy paws." She purred despite Sootpaw's glare.

"You two know where that dried up pond is right?" One of the older cats asked. They both nodded. Hearing the others talk about it had given them a basic idea of where the training would be held. "If you want since we are close enough you can run ahead, but straight to the old pond. No detours."

"Race you." Snowpaw took off, Sootpaw chased after. The wind blew against them as they ran, neck to neck.

"That's all you got?" Sootpaw mewed pulling ahead. They both got so caught up with trying to out run each other they did not realize how close they were. Sootpaw let out a high pitch squeal as she slid down the clay bank. Snowpaw skidded down as well, landing on top her friend.

"About time you kits got here." Sootpaw and Snowpaw looked up from their laughter. Oakpelt's apprentice was laying a few tail lengths away, licking his shoulder. Oakpelt and Blackwhisker slid down the short bank with much more control then the apprentices had.

"Littlepaw." Oakpelt gave him a warning glace. "Don't start trouble." Littlepaw twitched his tail in response. "Ok now listen up." He began, "Today we are just going to let you wrestle around with each other so not to rough. We are going to watch you and see what you already know and what we will have to work on understand?"

"Yes Oakpelt." The apprentices said. After the two older cats walked off a little ways Sootpaw tackled Snowpaw.

"Hey!" Snowpaw squealed pushing Sootpaw onto her back. Sootpaw countered by knocking her back with her hind legs. Just as Snowpaw was about to spring back on Sootpaw, a heavy weight crashed down on her back. Keeping her pinned no matter how hard she struggled.

Sootpaw came rushing to her aid. She jumped on Littlepaw's back and dug her claws into his hind leg. He swatted her with his tail but it wasn't making her let go. Littlepaw let Snowpaw up with a low growl to himself. Sootpaw struck at him again but her swipe was cut short.

"Littlepaw? Where is your leg?" The tom's right front leg was completely gone. Snowpaw hadn't even noticed it until now. He didn't walk any different and he didn't fight different but his leg was definitely gone.

"I never had it." He said in a low tone. With a short growl he pounced at Snowpaw who ducked out of the way sending him into a startled Sootpaw. The three tumbled with each other for a few moments longer before Oakpelt broke them up.

"Alright, alright." He said pulling Sootpaw off Littlepaw by the scruff of her neck. Snowpaw gave the fur on her shoulder a quick lick and Sootpaw flattened her frizzed tail. "Littlepaw," The three legged cat looked up. "You up for a hunt?"

"Yeah." He replied in a grouchy tone. Oakpelt and Littlepaw nodded to Blackwhisker then took off running. The remaining apprentices sat there in confusion.

"Hey why does he get to go hunting?" Sootpaw protested.

"It is only the first day of training." Snowpaw tilted her head. Blackwhisker flicked his tail asking for them to follow him and they did. "Well," the young cat continued, "Why does he get to go hunting?" Both of them kept pace with the all black tom. He gave a short sigh. One of those sighs saying listen up because this is a long story.

"If you hadn't already noticed Littlepaw is about fully grown." The friends both agreed even though they hadn't really taken any notice to their fellow apprentice's size. "This isn't his first season of training. As a matter of fact, he started his training before either of you were born." Snowpaw along with Sootpaw started asking questions in a frenzy. Blackwhisker gave them a stern stare and they quieted. "Now as I was saying. He hasn't received a warrior name yet because of his front leg. Sliverstar would not allow him to have one until he proved himself worth of it. As his training went on he began to believe that his disability would give him an easy ticket, but he was wrong. Littlepaw was careless and lazy. The day the rest of his friends became warriors he was forced to continue on with his training."

"So that's why he is older then us?" Sootpaw meowed to sum up everything Blackwhisker had just explained. He touched his tail to her side to answer as a yes. The three of them pushed in through the camp entrance. The fresh kill pile was full of small mammals and a few rabbits. "Lets eat!" Sootpaw suggested walking her way to gather up a dinner. She took a pump mouse while Snowpaw grabbed up one for herself. "We'll eat here." They dropped the mice in the shade of a tall oak tree that was on the opposing side from the dens and the rest of the clan.

"I feel bad for Frostpaw." Snowpaw meowed between bites. "I don't think he is back yet." She swallowed the last bit of meat from the rodent, her ears pricked at the feint rustling from the bushes near by. "Frostpaw!" She mewed and headed for the small opening between some small rocks and a prickle bush.

"Snowpaw wait!" Sootpaw trotted up to Snowpaw's side scenting the air. "It's not Frostpaw." She hissed. The undergrowth moved again and a low growl admitted from its depths. Sootpaw's ears were flat against her head and she was growling but for Snowpaw it was easy to make out her friend's shaking voice from the raspy growls coming from the shadows. The two of them only took a few steps back when a large creature tore out from the leaves.

"Run!" Snowpaw yowled spinning around.

* * *

Eh sorry agian for another not so thrilling chapter. But I guess you gotta start out some where. I'll try and have the third chapter up soon since I kinda left this one hanging. Oh well makes you wanna read on. 

I don't own Warriors thats Erin Hunter's job & sorry for any mistakes I didn't really look over this one all to good.


End file.
